


背后的故事 / Subtext

by blurryyou



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim没有鼓励公众，都是他们自己脑补的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	背后的故事 / Subtext

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Subtext](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991011) by [DustToDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust). 



> 授权 / Permission:  
> Thank you! I’m glad you enjoy my works and I’d be happy to let you translate them for others to read. Just let me know when you’ve got it up and I’ll be sure to get the link to the translation in my fic so that anyone can read it if they wish to.

Tim喜欢在WE工作。他喜欢晚上作为红罗宾夜巡。他喜欢在大宅或是任何一处安全屋借宿，只要大部分家人都在。当然，这样的生活充满压力和危险，还有一大堆其他事情，所以他没有资格评判其他人的理智状态，但这就是他的生活。Tim不会为了任何事情改变他的生活。

然而，他却不那么喜欢作为Timothy Drake-Wayne。作为Wayne家最新加入的公众形象。与Bruce Wayne不同，他为人认真负责；与Dick Grayson不同，他具备商业头脑；与Damian Wayne不同，他业已长大，足以挑起责任。公众喜欢Tim。公关部已经赤裸裸地向他报告，只要他灿烂帅气地面带微笑，并且不被卷入任何比Bruce通常那种更大的丑闻之中，他们就不会尝试改变他在公司的形象。所以Tim尽职地扮演自己在公众眼中的角色。对着镜头微笑，和股东打好关系。

在WE的大厅里躲避飞来的子弹，同时周围有太多无辜的——也许有一点儿吸血鬼般的——员工和记者陷入恐慌。大部分人都从大开的门逃窜，躲到街上。但是子弹明显追踪着Tim而来，所以他选择了另外一边。带走火力，同时顺便踹倒三个袭击者。他滑进楼梯间里——谢天谢地，里面没人。

Tim没能认出袭击者，这些人身上的装备也没有任何标志，所以他没法推断他们属于任何组织。他已经下了一层楼，这时通往大厅的门突然打开，重重地摔在墙上，一个人对着他大喊。喊话没什么特别的，伴随的也不过是一颗没头没脑没瞄准的子弹，对Tim耳朵造成的伤害反而大过一切。Tim跳下楼梯。他一路朝着地下车库跑去，同时掏出手机，给Babs发信息，要求她开始干扰监控视频。最好能把监控的电源切断，这样他就不用解释，为什么那些全副武装的人会认为Timothy Drake-Wayne竟然知道怎么挥拳，更不用说解除他们的武器，并且把三个武装分子捆好。

他双手用力推开门，身后的追兵落后他一层楼。Tim全速跑进车库了。正好撞见一小群实习生同一些记者，聚在一起吞云吐雾那些他们根本不该抽的烟。Tim猛然刹车，滑行了一小段才停下， **张大嘴** 看着他们。他心头同时涌起激愤和警惕，因为这些人 **没一个** 应该现在出现在这一层。而且显然他们人数太多，他没法轻松地把他们排除出去。

“站住不许动！”第二声沉重的砸门声响起，袭击者们大喊道。Tim **感觉到** 枪指着他后背，紧张从后背扩散开。那帮实习生尖叫着四散逃开。那些还有些理智的连忙蹲下身，寻找可能的隐蔽。至于记者们——

Tim难以置信地看着一家新闻台的摄像机镜头对准了他，只要Tim还有任何话事权，这家电视台今后 **绝对别想** 再出现在WE的新闻发布会上。他只剩三秒钟决定他要做什么，无论他最后的决定是什么，肯定都会被那个镜头收录其中。今天晚上就会上电视，一个小时内就会遍布整个互联网。

耶。

他身后传来一声不祥的咔嗒声。Tim转过身， **瞪了** 一眼背后的杀手，因为他们已经射光了子弹，枪现在处于单动状态。扳倒击锤发出这样的咔嗒声完全是矫枉过正，破坏了戏剧效果。他及时回头躲开了朝他飞来的一个袭击者。那个可怜家伙被人从背后摔倒，人还在半空中就紧接着中了枪。两下。打穿了他的膝盖骨。

“你他妈的傻站在那里做什么！”红头罩单手持枪，对着依然堵在楼梯间里的两个杀手连连射击。他另一只手把Tim揪住，扯着他躲到一辆鲜红的法拉利后面，这辆车一定是Bruce的新玩具，因为Tim之前没见过。他不禁想，不知道Bruce会不会介意之后这辆宝贝身上留下的弹孔和划痕。“你懂不懂掩护这个词是什么意思？”

“我——”Tim紧张地四处张望。那些记者也找地方躲了起来，Tim不得不提醒自己，这是好事，尽管此刻竟然有 **两名** 记者的镜头对准了他的方向。不过他们距离得很远，Tim觉得应该可以说话。他捂着自己的耳朵，尽管完全无济于事，因为Jason选择这时回击，向那些袭击者倾泄子弹。Tim只能趴下来，尽量表演出一幅惊恐万分的样子，为了那些镜头。“我恨记者。”

Jason哼了一声，也躲回车后。他转过身，整个人趴在Tim上方，摸索着要拉开驾驶座的门。“擦。你为什么不在楼梯间里就把他们干掉？”

“因为我以为。”Tim不由得摇摇头。因为Jason把上半身探进车子里，扯开面板，把电线拉出来拧到一起打火，来发动引擎。而钥匙明明就在上面，Jason完全无视了。“我本以为这一层没有人。 **这一层本来就应该没有人** ，然后我就能在黑暗中更好地解决掉他们了。这样我把他们打晕的时候，他们看到我的脸的几率更小。”

其中一个袭击者大喊起来，Jason滑进车里，从副驾驶座一侧的窗户对他们开枪，火力压制着两个杀手不得不把头缩回去躲起来。然后Jason伸手抓住了Tim的西装外套。他手上用力，把Tim整个人拽了起来，拉到自己怀里，然后把他推到副驾驶座。Tim尴尬地掉在座位上。他听见了这件他最心爱的西装被撕破的声音，不由得怒火中烧。车门被用力拉上，Jason立刻加速，仿佛测试引擎性能一般推到高速，轮胎在地上摩擦发出尖叫。

“不坏。”等他们开出安全的距离，Tim从车厢地上爬回座位里。Jason低声嘟囔说。“不过还是不值标签上的价钱。”

“你刚才怎么会在那里？”Tim警惕地问。Jason在车流和道路间穿行。他开到一处看起来足够僻静的街区，然后停车。

“你是说除了救了你的小命？”Jason嘲笑道。他把车停好，然后钻出去。他还带着头罩，但坏笑依然清晰可闻。然后Jason转过身，靠在车上，瞪了Tim一眼。隔着白色目镜Tim都能感觉到那个眼神的力度。“O发现了一些可疑的动向，在那帮混蛋开枪之前她就已经开始调动人手了。她发现你小小的镜头困境的时候，我刚好离得最近。”

Tim挪到驾驶座上，开始检查自己扮演惊恐万分的小继承人角色时不小心收获了多少擦伤和瘀伤。“太好了。至少我还有剩下的半天时间，可以编造出一篇新闻稿，解释为什么红头罩似乎突然上了公司的薪水簿。”

“不用谢。”Jason往后退，用力关上了门。他对Tim兴高采烈地挥了挥中指，然后消失在小巷里。Tim叹了口气，不知道他能不能偷偷溜回大宅里，一两天内都瞒住其他人这件事。

不，那样只会让他沦落到另一场新闻发布会上。Tim打了个抖，然后发动了引擎。

~*~

一周之后，Tim满意地看着一家前程远大的公司慢慢滑入金融泥沼的深渊。他们的股票跌到谷底，投资者纷纷撤资，资产被稀释。可惜。原本是一家那么有前途的初创公司，可是他们的业务管理者们突然开始上演真人版教父马拉松。老实说，谁会那么蠢得以为， **杀了** 公司里的一个人，就能让规模如WE这样的大帝国分崩离析？Tim相当确定，等到Wayne之名化作尘土，WE也依然屹立不倒。

他依然在享受那场二流暗杀带来的好处。Bruce已经公开禁止他出门，Lucius也公开告知人们暂停对他发出邀请和预约。出于他的“创伤性”事件的考虑。记者们依然拥堵在大宅的大门外，不过那不过可以说是他们的日常状态而已。

Tim趁着这段忙里偷闲的时光完成了几份报告。检查了几个他依然在调查的案子。挑选了一小包近照并且发给Cass，提醒她家人的近况。溜进Damian的房间里，把所有没钉死在地板上的东西往左或往右移动了一毫米。这些他都已经拖了很久很久没时间做的小事。

他正在考虑跑到Dick的床上给Titus梳毛，这时Jason闯进大宅里。他的声音在走廊里回响，与Dick的大笑此起彼伏。Titus抬起头，小跑着出去探查情况。Tim跟在大狗身后，听见叫喊声转移到了厨房里。

“你到底怎么会去查看那些东西？！”等Tim走进厨房里，Jason已经不再吼叫，简直是悲鸣了。Jason站在厨房里，全身散发着紧张和愤怒的情绪，Dick就在他面前，还在笑得乐不可支，而且竟然同他保持了一段距离。“你又为什么 **给我看** ？你知道我——”

“Tim！”Dick **咧嘴大笑** 道，从厨房案台上跳起来。他躲开Jason不那么认真的袭击，然后整个人挂在了Tim肩膀上。“我刚才正在给Jay看——”

“色情文。”Jason冷冷地瞪了Dick一眼，眼神分明在说 **你敢** 再说一句其他的试试看。Jason双手抱在胸前，不过他的目光投向了Tim的脸微微偏左的方向，没正眼看他。“这个白痴觉得给我留下心理创伤很好玩。”

“是嘛。”Dick几乎被自己的笑声呛住，Tim拖长了尾音说。他把Dick从身上甩开，只看到Jason无声地用唇语威胁Dick的最后一点儿。“我一点儿也不想知道。”

大宅里响起另一声模糊的大吼。比Jason之间的音调更高，也更火冒三丈。而且在不断迫近。Tim对二人微微一笑，然后朝侧门走去。“顺便说一句，我要去旧金山呆几天。告诉Damian，下一次他再未经允许动我的任何一台电脑一根手指，我会报复得狠得多。”

Tim离开大宅，从那群百无聊赖的记者中溜出去简直易如反掌。

~*~

“我给Jason看了Tumblr是什么。”Dick突然说。他的脑袋枕在Tim的书桌上，手里玩着一个金属魔术方块。这玩具是Tim专门为Dick准备的，而且还有很多个。

“好。”Tim重新计算了栏目里的数字，依然没找到多余的钱流去了哪里。收支全部加起来了，但数字还是不太对劲。Dick的话慢慢地渗入他的意识中。“等等，你做了什么？”

Dick咧嘴笑着，转动手里的一个扁圆部件，然后魔方的一部分折叠了起来。Tim想起上个月的那场色情对吼，突然明白了过来。

“Dick，你不能这样对别人！”Tim从屏幕前往后靠，以最严厉的目光瞪着Dick。这眼神是他从Alfred那里学来的，不是Bruce。“如果他们没准备好的话，那段经历会吓得人魂飞魄散，就算他们已经准备好了，也——好吧，也有点毛骨悚然。”

“你喜欢怪异的东西，这样做也很有趣。”Dick不知悔改地说。Tim不知道他说的到底是发现陌生人在网上写有关他的色情小说，还是给别人看那些陌生人还在网上写了有关 **他们** 的色情小说。可能两个都是。“而且，Jay适应性很强。你把他丢到事情最糟糕的那一面，他也总是会竭尽所能。”

“于是你就把他丢到Gotham的真人同人圈里？”这是公众人格的另外一面，好吧，是Tim还不知道应该如何应对的那一面。大部分时候他选择忽视，并且非常刻意地不再不小心Google他自己的名字了。对Jason没太大问题。他依然是法律认定的死亡人口，红头罩通常只会在Gotham最糟糕的地点出没，就连记者也不会涉足，所以公众对他还知之甚少。“他们怎么会有足够的红头罩的信息来写文？”

“他们没有。”Dick此刻脸上的笑容太灿烂，太如天使般纯洁。“但是他们手里有一些很不错的视频，有关他怎么抓住你，把你拉进怀里，帮你爬上车。”

Tim忍不住抖了一下。潜藏在背后的东西。他从一个太乐于分享的Dick那里学到了这一点。解读潜藏在背后的东西，就是核心，围绕这个狂热的核心构成了这个有关Timothy Drake-Wayne及其周边的同人圈。视频可能在一个小时内就上传到互联网，不超过两个小时就能衍生出同人图和同人文。可能真正的时间还会更短。而Dick就这么把Jason大头朝下丢了进去。“Dick，你的名字就是混蛋。”

“哦是吗？那么告诉我为什么现在Jason有了自己的Tumblr。”Dick按下了方块的什么位置，然后方块在他手里投降展开，一颗包装好的糖果掉进他手心里。“他在上面谈论安全性行为，非常详细地解说性到底是怎么回事。在Gotham中心的博客当中，他相当受欢迎。”

Tim盯着屏幕上打开的文件。他的目光巡游过一个个数字，却一个字都没看进去。他把鼠标往上移动，点击了保存，然后关闭了电脑。他完了。一天，也许一周，也许甚至 **两周** 。他需要时间从刚才的心脏病发作中恢复过来。Jason竟然在给同人圈提建议。

Tim狠狠地白了Dick一眼。Dick脸上洋洋得意的表情几乎隐藏不住，因为Tim提早了整整一个小时要离开办公室。“ **大混蛋** 。”

“嗷，别这样嘛，Tim。”Dick挂在他身上，手臂扣住他的肩膀。他们朝着电梯走去，他一路上对每一个擦肩而过的人灿烂微笑。“你生气只是因为你没法抱怨，在你那个时候当个小粉丝要难得多。”

“我走过犯罪巷。艰难向上，两个方向，还是在冬天里。”门在他们身后关上，Tim干巴巴地说。“我还要搞定阴暗的灯光，可能的恋童癖，还有烦人的第一任罗宾，他总是一刻不停地动来动去，我几乎没法让镜头对焦。”

“没错！”Dick搂紧了他的肩膀，按下了大厅的按钮，而不是下到车库里。“你不得不 **努力** 才能拿到你的资源。现在所有东西都上了网。所有的资源都摆在盘子里送到你面前。再也没有人费事偷偷跟踪。这些东西根本没有灵魂！”

“我恨你。”Tim对着门上映出的自己露出痛苦的表情。

“你才不恨我呢。”Dick反驳说。紧接着门打开，一小群几乎控制不住的记者就在门外。他们以迅雷不及掩耳之势全都朝电梯涌来，嘴里大喊着各种问题，几乎推倒了保安。大部分问题都在询问红头罩和蝙蝠侠集团的关系。

“我真的、真的很恨你。”Tim从嘴角小声说，同时在脸上挂起了他的“轻松”微笑，面向疯狂的人群。他很清楚他的“无可奉告”只会给他们的问题 **还有** 同人圈的推测增添燃料。

Tim有时 **真的** 痛恨自己的公众人格。很多时候。大部分时候。

“您和红头罩之间有什么私人关系吗，Drake先生？”一个身材细瘦、眼神发亮的女人带着比这个看似普通的问题该有的更大的兴趣问道。

**无时无刻** 。

 

 

**完** 。


End file.
